Gajevy Week Feb 2016
by Littlestme
Summary: A series of one shots about the wonderful couple that is Gajeel and Levy. Currently Prompt Council. (T rating except Council Prompt.)
1. Bonus Chapter - Differences

**AN: Bonus Love Fest Chapter (its early as I'm away on the 31st)**

Side note: any words with / surrounding them mean the writer requests that you to ignore them and read the word in bold.

* * *

 **==[o0o]==**

* * *

 **Differences**

In a house not to far from Magnolia a couple sat in silence, enjoying being in each others company. One was busy looking at a bookcase, selecting which book they wanted to read next, whilst the other was busy tinkering with a new contraption he had been working on. The house was plain and made purely of wood and stone, inside it was no larger than a cottage with enough room for one bedroom upstairs and kitchen and living room downstairs, the bathroom was just away off to the front entrance. It was certainly tiny, yet it was all the space the pair needed. For their true home was far more grander than anyone else's and all were welcome in its great hall.

"This is my favourite book! Do you mind if I read you some of it, I think you might like it." A female spoke, her voice always sounded like bells when she opened her mouth, the way she smiled always lit up the room. The room was dark only a few candles lit the living room they were currently sitting in. She held the book in both of her arms, hugging it to her small chest with loving care.

"Go ahead." A deep grumble muttered as he lent over and turned a lampshade on to brighten up the room to stop her eyes from straining. "What makes it so great anyway? You've got hundreds of books that are your favourite!"

She blushed, "This is about my ancestor! Whom I inherited my blue hair from." He huffed looking over at the book, he couldn't make heads nor tails of the wording, it certainly wasn't from Earthland.

"You can read that? I know you can read other languages but... That is just symbols!" he eyed her suspiciously, yet turned his face to neutral as she looked at him venomously. He wasn't going to argue with the girl before him. Her wild green eyes could brighten anyone's mood, yet anger her and it was the last thing you'd want to see.

She was one of several children that had peculiar eyes. They were almost lizard like, with slits but were even more beautiful in the glistening sun, or when they were filled with passion.

"Its an ancient language, its Draconic, its been passed down in my family and in some of the other families we learnt it so we could read our family stories."

He mumbled, "I never got taught that..."

Clearing her throat she moved and sat next to her black haired partner, opening the ancient pages carefully she began to read the first page, she had no need to translate into her head before reading, she had the entire book memorised.

" _Shrimp, I write this -_ " she began,

"Who starts a book with _**Shrimp**_ _?_ "

"Shh!" She pushed her elbow into his side, grinning a white fanged smile, her green eyes meeting his own amber orbs.

He smirked back, getting the hint and ruffled her azure hair held up with a black bandana, pulling her close to him, wrapping an arm around her waist as she began.

* * *

Gajeel looked at the pages before him, the quill held awkwardly in his hands, would it survive the hundreds of years it needed to wait? Would she remember who he was? Taking a deep breath he had managed to track someone down who would give it to her at the right time.

As the quill scratched over the pages his red eyes filled with a clear substance he wished he wouldn't shed again. In front of him a picture of all of the people he held in his heart. The Fairy Tail guild, there at the forefront stood his bluenette with the brightest smile hugging onto his exceed friend. His heart ached. He was alone with only four others for company again.

He took a deep breath, it had taken him years to complete the very short book. **The Tail of the Blue Headed Redfox.**

"Levy..." he breathed, his callous fingers stroking her smiling face, looking directly into the lacrima camera.

* * *

" _Shrimp I write this as I say goodbye I will never forget one day that I watched ya read. The day you stood up to my waist. I will never forget how small yah are in /com-cop-copari-/comparison to myself. Your persunaleity /was/ **shone** brighter than the sun. It reached to me iron core an melted it away. Allowing me to stop hatin myself and enjoy the world around me. You showed me the light and stopped me from falling back wards into the dark."_

The bluenette sniffed as she carried on reading turning each page delicately, knowing how it read,

 _"I know it hurts right now, /_ _no-ing/_ _ **knowing**_ _that we will never see each other again. We all love you and ever one. /But/_ _ **Unfortunately**_ _we lost our emblems yet we still maneged to create a new cymbol. The cymbol of Fairy Tail sits in are hearts for ever more. Even the others have their own guilds in there hearts."_

" _I was cold an showed you know care I beat you I hurt you and /yah/ **your** nakama. Once I joined I could not of been more /scared/ **surprised**. You greeted me with no hatred. You are the most loveble **incredible, Wonderful** , funny shrimp I've ever known and will know. /Eym/ **im** writing this to show you that I aint stupid and I no how to write. You taught me that you taught me to expand my /vac-/vocabulary, I aint the best at writin I no and I no ive made mistakes here and there. So dont shout at me if this shit isnt right."_

" _Squirt told me that **differences** make us stronger and I want to disagre but she told me that we are complete /oposits/ **opposites**. We were at differant sides of the world. But we worked always we fitted like pieces of well oild machine. Yah tactics helped us to use our strengths and weak/ **nesses** in are battles. You saved my life remeber? When all I wanted was air yah came in like heven. Do you remeber when we spoke about what you liked? That make me laugh, you told me that yah loved my metallic scent, yah loved the way you felt safe, even the songs I wrote you liked even thoe your face said somethin complete different Shrimp. I never told yah anything that I like about you, did I? I guess now is the best time to tell you how I feel about yah. Since no one else can see this mushy shit. Everythin I love your smarts, your glasses the way you spell the words of your magic. Yah iron always tasted sweeter than any thin else ive tasted. It makes me crave it more. There aint much around here at the minute we are movin to a better place. /Nat/ **salamander** knows of some one who lives in this time know idea how he nos. Maybe bunny girl said somethin to him."_

" _Ive stared at this page for weeks now and all ive come up with nothin, I do not know how to tell you how much I love yah. What will yah call him? Im guessin its a boy the way he kept kickin yah at night. I wanted to get in there and stop the little fucker from hurtin yah"_

" _Levy not a day goes by that I dont think about yah and the little one in yah belly. I actually wanted to see them grow up and hold them. I was scared I might hurt em the way me hands are so big and tough, and yours are so tiny and delicate. I wanted to see yah grow big, to see yah belly get bigger, could you name it good? None of this after your dad shit. I do not want another fucker usin my name!"_

* * *

The bluenette giggled, thinking of the name her great grandfather had been called Tetsu, then Cobalt then her father was called Nickel.

"Hey, Vana? What's up?"

The bluenette giggled again, her bell like laugh ringing through his ears, "my family ignored his wishes... We're all named after minerals. He was the Iron Dragon Slayer and so we are all named after him. Even me, my name is Vanadium... We're all named after Iron... Just like your named after the shadows..." She smiled as a tear fell down, "I kind of wished to meet them all... he sounds like a great man."

"Hmm... He certainly seemed to care a lot Vana. Wait, he was a Dragon Slayer? Like my own ancestors?!"

"Mhm!" She put a finger to her lip thinking back up the family tree he came from, "Yours is Ryos right?"

The black haired man pulled the bluenette of his side, nodding silently as he squeezed her softly "Hey. This seems too personal to read, Who is writing this?"

"My ancestor Gajeel Redfox his wife left it to her son, and its been passed down in my family ever since."

"Its almost over Kage, at least let me finish it..." her green eyes sparkling. He let a small sigh escape his lips, pressing them gently on her forehead, wiping away the stray tear that fell down her cheek.

* * *

" _Shrimp it has been many years for me, I have learnt more with Wendy, she continued to teach me when she found my letters to you. She even made me re-write some of it! She told me I should put them into a book for you. And so I will. I hope this reaches you, Sting and Rouge remembered when we were sent back to our own time... We all feared we'd forget our memories but we have retained all of them. We have moved on, forming our own guild. Perhaps you've heard of it in your time? I hope the little one is doing well. I have saved up jewels for you, perhaps they will be worth something to you in the future. I wish I could marry you, I wanted to. I had a ring I crafted especially for you. I have hidden it in the spot you know well. Tell bunny girl her ancestor has taken us in. She is truly incredible, unfortunately salamander took it too hard but he come round over the years. He is still tearing destruction at every turn, Wendy has grown, she is taller than you! I'm still unsure of what year it is, but I suppose I don't want to know anymore. It reminds me of how far apart we are."_

" _I have thought this over the many years as I sit in my old age I look at the faded picture of the guild members in front of me, I have forgotten half of the names, several faces have disappeared. But I have never forgotten your name. Your height. Your soft voice. Your brilliant mind. The incredible articulate world you live in, I miss your blue hair, it was a perfect compliment to my own black. Unfortunately its now starting to grey. Natsu has buried several items for Lucy, along with Sting and Rouge. We have all hidden items for our partners. I don't know about Wendy, she has been very reserved. Perhaps in time she will come around."_

" _The days are growing longer here, I am sorry Levy. I'm the last one. It has been a long road. Even through all our differences. Our ups and downs. Our arguments, our fights. Even our loving. I have never stopped loving you. I miss your smile lighting up a room. I miss the laughter, the way you loved every single person with all of your heart, and still you had more room to love me. The cold hearted bastard that almost killed you and Lucy. My iron feels as if its cracking, no longer as strong as it used to be. Your kind words seem almost lost on me. I haven't spoken to anyone in so long. Its been so long I don't even know what day it is. Or even what year it is. I am travelling to my final resting place Levy. I will wait patiently until I get to see you once more. I will wait to see your perfect face, your hazel eyes and even your many bandanas. I only wish I had stolen one before I left. As a reminder of you. I will rest where I saved you, and where you saved me Levy. I will wait until the very last star has fallen on that island. Levy McGarden. You are my Redfox wife. Have more adventures for me. Grow old with our child. Teach them their father was a bad ass. Tell them that even in the darkest of times, that no one can stand the light, and we must be given a hand to move forwards. I Love you Levy. My Shrimp. My wife._

 _Gajeel Redfox. The last Dragon Slayer. Your Dragon."_

* * *

 _Levy stood in the clearing she remembered. The circle of tree's growing awkwardly from the damage, many had unfortunately died from being magically cut._

" _Gajeel..."_

 _She hugged her belly as she knelt on the ground, stroking the iron cross that stood in the middle of the forest, in one hand she held a small opened box with trinkets, jewels and the book. Her tears fell on to the iron cross she lent over. Her heart had broken twice now. He had been through so much in his life, to be thrown backwards into a world of unknown..._

" _I miss your strong arms... Your soothing rumble of your voice whenever I was upset... I miss your inquisitive nature... Even if you tried to hide it. Its only been a weeks days Gajeel... But. You've lived a whole life already without me. I miss you so much it hurts... I don't know how to move forwards with out you... I love you and I hope you will be proud of me and our little one..."_

 _Levy lent over once more, holding tightly onto the box and kissed the iron cross, expecting it to be cold only to be pleasantly surprised at how warm it was._

" _I **Love** you Gajeel Redfox, I discovered your guild, and its still going strong to this day. I thought you'd like to know that. Dragon Tails is a fine guild one that you'd all be proud of." Kissing the cross once more Levy began to move to stand up, her swollen belly causing her to struggle, in an instant a large furry hand took her arm and lifted her gently up. _

" _Lily..." Her bottom lip shook at she looked into the red eyes of the exceed. His own eyes struggling to hold back his emotion as he pulled the bluenette into an embrace, stroking the back of her head allowing a small purr to escape his mouth._

* * *

Closing the book the bluenette sniffed, lovingly stroking the cover of the book. "Hey... You're part of the guild they created... You can't cry. Its not in your nature... Your too tough for that. You know Shrimp certainly fits you perfectly... Gyaha!"

Vana moved the book and quickly grit her teeth at the nickname. "if my father was still around he'd kick your ass!"

"Yeah well he aint here... _Shrimp_!"

"Grr... Screw you Kage!"

The pair playfully bickered into the night, the ancient book sitting on the table beside the sofa as Vana got the upper hand and sat on Kage's lap. Her deep green emblem on her back showing a dragon looking at five stars. Kage laughed, a deep rumble as his red eyes looked into the green ones before him. His emblem on his right forearm, his was coloured black and was of the same guild as Vivianite. Dragon Tails. The five ancient dragon slayers guild.

 **==[o0o]==**

 **AN: I purposely put spelling errors in with Gajeel's writing. He isn't the most articulate :) after all he's a guy and doesn't always listen! I had this idea in my head and I really wanted to get it out to you all. Please let me know what you think, I went a different route with differences... But I hope you can see what I was trying to achieve. Many Thanks!**


	2. Blanket

**AN: Happy Valentines!**

 **==[o0o]==**

* * *

Blanket

The wild howled as the rain pelted against the windowpanes. Flashes of light illuminated the small bedroom as a tiny girl shivered under her duvet. Holding her hands to her ears she hugged herself tightly in fear of the next crack of thunder that would rip through the sky enabling more of a torrential downpour. She couldn't help but let out loud whimpers, nearing on the verge of screams at times.. She prayed for the next earth shattering sound to be the last, she prayed for anything to make the fear stop.

* * *

Sitting on a small bed a young boy had his face glued to the window, his eyes blinking profusely as the sky lit up, the clouds irradiating powerful electrical currents, sending them surging through their black body into the ground beneath them, following the rains current into the earth.

Forking across the land the boy couldn't get enough of the tremendous noise that felt as if it shook his very being. The tearing crash of thunder that roared over the small town he lived in, all he could do is grin as the fascination over took him with each flash of light, with each deafening clap of thunder.

* * *

The morning was bright as the previous clouds had parted leaving the morning cool and inviting. The ground unable to retain its waters had allowed water to from on the surface, creating puddles inviting enough to splash around in for anyone who would wish to create such enjoyable ruckus.

Several young children made their way into a large hall dedicated to housing orphaned children, inside they religiously followed the same mundane rules as always, girls sat on the left and boys sat on the right, always sectioned off from one another. The girls lined up first for their meals and the boys were allowed their meals once all girls had been seated.

Whilst there were many rules in the orphanage, it was not an unhappy place. The rules were set in place to maintain order and help them grow and develop into functioning young adults. Each child was enrolled into free education and follow whichever career path they chose. The idea was that they would willingly learn and be able to enter the world of adulthood with more ease. They were allowed to venture into the town unaided when they reached 14 however they had to bring an elder along for guidance. Usually at least 16 who would show them locations aside from school and the market.

* * *

This particular morning a young girl with hair as blue as they sky, and with eyes as bright as the sun and the forest looked out into the world before her, today was the day she had turned 14 and she was allowed to visit outside. Yet no-one would take her. No-one would show her the world she was desperate to see. She wanted to expand her world and yet, none of her friends were of age to help her.

Finishing her breakfast she cleared away her meal and headed over towards the table that sat the homes carers. They were substitute parents to many. Fluffing down her skirt the bluenette looked hopeful as she had readily rehearsed her question over and over, ready for this very day.

"Good morning Gildart's." Her soft voice spoke timidly as she looked up at the large figure hunched over the long wooden table, his rugged figure made him look less professional than the rest but his heart was more golden than the brightest star in the sky.

"Levy, Good morning. Happy Birthday." He nodded with a small smile on his lips.

"Ah~ Thank you! I'm 14 today!" she blushed slightly, taken aback by the notion that he knew it was her birthday, she quickly wracked her brains before realising that of course he knew it was her birthday! She hadn't stopped talking about it with her friends for some time, eager to get out into the world and discover something new in the town. Each visit she volunteered for, which unfortunately was only to visit the market she had high hopes of finding something new, which she wasn't disappointed with.

"And I suppose you want to head into town today?" He caught a quick glimpse of the bluenette whose face dropped, had he really seen through her?

Her face began filling with blood as she stared, dumbstruck at the man before her, sipping away at his morning coffee that was well known to contain something other than coffee.

"Yes please!" her hands clapped together in front of her tiny frame, her dress fluttered slightly, and her eyes glittering brightly.

"Do you have someone to accompany with you? You haven't forgotten that I nor any of us adults can take you, have you Levy…? You know as a rule it must be one of you to help you develop more social skills."

"Ah..." Levy's finger that had moved from the clasps hands began to drop as her jaw and eye twitched from shock.

"Levy unless you can find someone to take you, I can't help you."

"I'll take her." A young gruff voice spoke up as he placed a hand on her shoulder, spooking her.

Turning her head slowly she met eyes with two terrifying lizard like red eyes. All she could do was nod and creak her head back up to look at Gildart's with an astonished look on his face. Saying nothing the man nodded and allowed the pair to leave the hall in silence.

* * *

Kicking small stones along the ground the young boy huffed as he waited for Levy to turn up. He kept scuffing his black boots along the ground in annoyance at having to wait for the tiny girl.

Why did he volunteer? He hated company. He could go out whenever he wanted so why did he choose to take her?

Small shoes ran across the wooden floor covered by a large thin rug on the lobby floor and heaved open the large mahogany front door to the orphanage.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Levy called out before tripping down the two stone steps and landing on her knees, burrowing small stones into her bare knees.

The boy whirled around watching the girl face planted onto the gravel. Rolling his eyes, he waited for the crying to begin, but nothing happened. No tears or anything graced her face. Brushing herself down Levy beamed up at the boy. Tilting her head she grinned, her face causing him to look away quickly and scoff loudly.

"Hurry up Shrimp."

Levy twitched at the name and hurried off after the boy.

* * *

Levy's eyes were wide with excitement as she tore around the town after the boy. She had no idea of his name, and knew very little about him. He was new to the orphanage and did little to integrate, what confused her most was the willingness of showing her around the town.

"I'm Levy." The bluenette was currently holding onto a red and green snow cone in her hands, biting into it and savouring the flavours.

Nothing but a grunt was her response to the boy standing with a surly look on his face, he had long since finished his snow cone and had begun picking at his teeth with a toothpick he had found.

"Mmm… Thank you for taking me out today! But it's getting late… Shouldn't we head back?" The uneasiness in her voice set something rumbling in his brain.

"Ain't that late."

Fidgeting with the remains of the snow cone, Levy put her rubbish in the bin and stood beside the boy looking at his long black hair. His once terrifying eyes seemed to hide something else behind them.

"Yah not scared of staying out late are you?"

"No! It's just… There is supposedly another storm this evening…"

"So?"

"So… I don't know your name…"

"Tsk. C'mon short stack."

* * *

Several weeks began to rush by as the two young adolescents had begun to make a trip into town more frequent. One saying barely a sentence and the other doing all of the exploring and talking.

Levy had given up on knowing the boy's name, she had asked around the whole orphanage and none knew it. She was too frightened to ask the carers and took it upon herself to earn his trust and have him tell her, it would be far more rewarding she had decided.

Every outing the boy was more intrigued by the small girl's inability to be frightened. He had tried numerous ways to frighten her and each attempt was met with failure and laughter that sound of which resonated deeply within his head. The sound of wondrous bells and love. How could such a girl exude these emotions in a simple laughter?

He finally had a plan he believed would work, one that would scare the girl enough to leave him alone and finally be on his own. He had accepted each outing with Levy as an ability to hone his skills at scaring. Yet nothing worked. He originally chose to show her around because no-one else wanted to help her and the last thing he wanted was to listen to her whinging. Perhaps today was the day that it could be all over.

"So what have you planned to scare me with today?" Levy giggled as she skipped beside the crimson eyed boy. His scowl never leaving his face, avoiding all eye contact as he stalked the cobble stoned street.

"Nothin'." He muttered through gritted teeth.

That'll put her off he thought. Making her believe he's given up altogether and luring her into a false sense of security.

"Oh… Oh well! I was enjoying seeing how creative you could be!" She tittered and hugged onto the full bag in her arms.

She had begged and pleaded to be allowed a picnic instead of returning for lunch and was granted permission on the basis that she was returned before evening meal which she hastily agreed to.

"C'mon if yah want your stupid picnic we gotta get a move on shorty."

"It's not stupid…" the bluenette pouted, drawing the bag closer to her tiny body.

The black haired boy grinned as she ignored his insult.

"Whatever yah say Shrimp."

Walking past the park Levy grabbed hold of his dark green shirt, lightly brushing her fingers against his warm skin, "Oh... Um… The park is right there, we've missed it…"

Her slender fingers pointing towards the sunny green field with several lone tree's as multiple couples and families spread themselves amongst the lush grass.

Ignoring her, he continued down the path, heading into a tunnel of tree's lining either side of the path.

Looking up around her Levy couldn't help but feel how beautiful the nature was, the tree leaves gently rustling in the warm summers breeze as the birds busied themselves with nesting and chirping loudly. Creating their own melodies.

Several creatures began to run into the protective bushes that sprung up in amongst the tree's their scurrying and scattering of branches adding to the birds chorus.

Slowing down the boy pulled back a branch that led into a secluded area, in the middle of the small forest lay a small pond with fish gathering up at the surface, eager for food. The sun shone down into the water creating beautiful lights to glimmer on the surface, reflecting into the bluenette's hazel eyes. Blinded by the beauty of the area she felt her face begin to burn. Why had he brought her here? Was he really planning on scaring her? Perhaps leaving her alone and making her find her way home alone?

The crimson eyed boy slowly walked past the pond, his eyes making contact with the fishes that skimmed on the water's surface, each one's gaping mouth begging for food. A small smile crept over his face before digging his hand into a deep jean pocket and pulling out a handful of bread crumbs. Chucking it into the pond and watching the fish wrestle with each other to grab the food. The sound of water sloshing and splashing filling the already loud area.

Levy never missed the smile that quickly disappeared on his face, she came to the conclusion that he must visit this area a lot judging by the speed at which he reached the location, the fact he brought food and the smile that wanted to stay on his face.

Without saying a word Levy pulled out a large blanket, it was simply decorated with white background and small ornate black patterns that looked similar to spades and clubs.

She realised she had brought the wrong one she had brought her personal bed blanket, the one that protected her, had she subconsciously believed she'd need it? Would the boy make fun of her? Perhaps he would. He seemed to enjoy teasing her and so any chance to find out what scared her, would certainly be his ticket to victory.

Hesitating she thanked the goddess Mavis for not being caught out on her wrong choice in picnic blankets as he had paid no attention what so ever to her since arriving and had continued looking into the water. She quickly laid out the picnic she had scrounged together for the two of them, proud of what little she had regardless.

Levy sat on her knees with her legs underneath her small frame as she began to pick at the small selection she had brought. A few selections of fruit along with bread and some pieces of cheese. Delicately selecting several grapes Levy realised that she had no idea if the boy would want to eat the food, would he want it?

Her face blushed at the thought of embarrassing herself. Her stomach twisted, why is she so obsessed with the young man. Sure his adolescent face and body, along with his mysterious facial piercings were fascinating, but that was all right? He was just a normal boy abandoned by his parents… It wasn't as if she wanted to make him smile. It wasn't as if she wanted to be the one to uncover the mysteries of the unnamed individual…

Turning around and looking at Levy he tilted his head, utterly confused as to why she was staring at nothing with a grape waiting to enter her open mouth. She hadn't blinked in a few moments so she must be thinking of something important… Or something completely irrelevant, she was a girl after all. A girl he couldn't stop thinking about. The over whelming desire to protect despite never seeing her frightened or upset. Perhaps due to her tiny stature. That's right. She was tiny, that's why he wanted to stay near by her. Definitely not because he liked listening to her talk about the world. She was unbelievably intelligent for such a young girl.

Shaking his head and hoping his hair wouldn't flick himself in the face, he bend over and carefully looked at the food on the blanket. Grabbing a piece of bread he rolled it between this thumb and forefinger till it was a solid ball and flicked it into Levy's open mouth as a large grin spread over his face.

Levy's eyes went wide as she begun choking on the bread, managing to swallow the piece with a large glug of water her eyes locked onto the youths red eyes.

"What on Earthland was that for!?" she wiped away the water that spilled over her small plump lips, dabbing it onto the soft green grass beside her.

"Gihi! Sorry but yah were wide open! Literally! Gi hahaha!"

"That's not funny! I could have seriously choked on it!" she puffed out her cheeks hugging her thin chest, eyeballing the same crimson orbs laughing back at her.

"Yeah yeah whatever Shrimp… Just shut up and eat will yah?" She looks kinda cute when she's mad… No… What are you saying?! She's just a brat…

"Hmph! Well I'm eating all the grapes without you!" She beamed, as she grabbed the small bunch and held in the palm of her white hands.

"Oh no! Yah took the fruit! It's not like a care yah know Short stack, Gi hi, go ahead, eat all yah want, I'll just eat the bread." Grabbing the small loaf he picked at it, taking bites for himself and casually tossing pieces into the water, watching the fish frantically swim around the surface, fighting each other for the chance for more food. Levy looked unimpressed by his sarcasm but shrugged it off with a giggle.

The time seemed to fly by as the young pair finished the meal and were left with simple wrappings and the blanket. Levy had managed to get the boy to speak more to her, but still knew just as little as before, yet she felt unusually closer to him. However he was still extremely cold at times and uninterested in expressing any personal opinion on anything at all.

As Levy begun to pack up she froze. She felt the air tingle as the static charge had begun to build. The young boy was talking to her, telling her to hurry up so they could get back in time for their evening meal, but the look on her face sent a knot in his stomach. She looked terrified. But what was it?

Suddenly a crack of thunder tore across the land, causing Levy to hold her hands to her ears and scream in terror.

"Levy?! Oi! What's going on? Hey!" He rushed over to her side, shaking her on the spot as she sat stiff her body unwilling to move from its locked position as the rain suddenly began to fall.

"Levy! We gotta go before the rain gets any heavier! Hey?! Are you listening?! Tsk!" He looked around and realised he couldn't carry her and all the luggage even if he wanted to, it was just too much to juggle on such a long walk.

Remembering the small fishing shack on the side of the pond he grabbed the blanket and dropped it over Levy's still whimpering frame in the torrential downpour. The flash of lightning lighting up the now dark afternoon. Walking briskly over towards the shack he had picked up Levy holding her unceremoniously over his shoulder and pushed open the door, dropping her onto the floor and running back out into the rain and grabbing the rest of their belongings and throwing them in the corner of the shack.

Levy shivered under the blanket, utterly frozen. The young boy stood looking at the shaking blanket. What should he do? He has no idea how to comfort a crying girl… Let alone by himself.

"Oi… Levy… Are yah alright?" No response came from the blanket until another roar of thunder split across the black clouds. She let out a blood curdling scream as tears poured down her reddened cheeks, her mouth agape with fear as she couldn't stop panicking. Her body running on overdrive from adrenaline, would she be safe here? She kept running the possibilities of every worst case scenario in her head.

Fidgeting in the same spot the black haired boy bent down and cautiously lifted up a corner of the blanket, looking at the bluenette. His heart leapt into his throat, seeing how vulnerable she looked. Something stirred within him as he joined her underneath, sitting beside her with his knees hugging his chest.

"Gajeel." He muttered. Hoping that she'd hear.

"Huh…?" she managed to say. Had he just told her his name? Was he trying to comfort her? What is going on?"

"My name is Gajeel Redfox. It's nice to meet you Levy McGarden."

Levy felt her stomach drop, all her fears of the storm suddenly vanished at the realisation that he had told her his name. Tears still falling down her face Levy moistened her mouth and suddenly grabbed hold of Gajeel, burrowing her face into his neck. Hugging him tightly under the blanket. The fear of the thunder storm slowly ebbing away as he let a small blush cover his face.

 **==[o0o]==**

 **AN: Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, each chapters are unconnected, so please let me know what you think, it means a great deal to me.**


	3. I Love You

**AN: Sorry its late, but I struggled so much with this prompt! I'm hoping the rest will be posted today or tomorrow!**

* * *

 **==[o0o]==**

 **I Love You**

Outside the birds were busy chirping, dancing in the sky as the residents of Magnolia were slowly going about their daily routines, trading with each other, children running around the side streets causing mayhem with each other. The summer breeze casually wafting through the homes and establishments in the town, including that of large guild hall Fairy Tail.

Deep in a corner of the guild lay a large library for all guild members' usage, housing all names of textbooks and other rare and magical tombs. One blue haired house resident had organised it with the help of one white haired woman who helped run the guild's day to day functioning and conveying messages to and from the Guild Master if he was absent. This particular day a different couple stood at the bottom of the stair case, one wishing the other would shut up and quit jabbering, whilst the other clapping their hands excitedly and wishing the man luck.

Rolling his eyes the man looked at the woman, cursing inwardly as he asked one drunkard for help only to have his news broadcasted to the guild, he was only mildly thankful that the shrimp and her followers were not in at the time.

Taking a deep sigh the man stalked towards the section he had been told about earlier and pulled out a tomb and sat down at one of the tables, turning to open the old pages and having his senses overwhelmed with the same smell that followed one particular woman around.

Blinking several times and rubbing his nose he began a slow read of the old pages. Rubbing his temples he had no clue what was written within. Grumbling he stood up once more and walked around the library, his eyes scanning for something to help translate the current book. Returning to the table with a huff he dropped several more tombs onto the wooden table and began to open each one, trying to identify the language that sat in the book. Nothing. Nothing seemed to match up.

Growling he stood up yet again and wondered around, grabbing anything and everything that could have been help. By now the table was overflowing with textbooks, spilling over onto the floor. He couldn't stand it, why did such a small book need a thousand texts to just translate one sentence!

Rubbing the bridge of his nose he looked at the words before him. They began to spin around on the page, the letters switching positions and eventually sliding off the pages themselves.

Watching the letters move of their own accord he blinked several times, realising it was simply his tired eyes playing tricks with his mind. Leaning over across the table and through several gaps in the piles of books he switched on the lacrima light, illuminating the now apparent dark library.

Rolling his eyes at noticing the time he opened the draw beneath the table and pulled out quill and ink, and several pieces of parchment.

Every now and then he felt his heart leap with unknown excitement when he realised he had translated a word. Is this what she felt all the time? The joy of uncovering lost work? Being the first to lay eyes on the long forgotten? Perhaps. And perhaps it's something he could become accustomed to. Perhaps.

Shaking his head he grinned looking at a completed line. It had taken him almost a day to translate one line. But he had worked out a large proportion of the alphabet. It was not dissimilar to Florian, same number of characters in the alphabet. However the Draconic language contained very simple symbols, each ones meaning different sounds. The language was spoken rather than written, changing over the generations due to locations and changes in the world needing more or fewer symbols. Perhaps it was what attracted the bluenette to the words, the ever changing languages that flowed through the texts, expressing the author's emotions, allowing an outlet to whatever they wished to express. Even simple teaching books gave the girl a squeal of excitement. No matter what the tomb contained or what the parchment was written, she was deeply in love with it. So maybe translating this work would show the girl how much she meant.

His fingers grasped the quill awkwardly again, his fingers covered in ink as he pushed the nib too far into the pot and promptly put ink where he would lay his hands. Each and every time he would grumble and shake his hand still holding the quill and flick the ink over himself, the parchment, the table and the tombs. Panicking every time he'd use his sleeve and hand to rub away the ink from the tomb.

Upstairs he could hear cheering and partying. The evening had drawn in which meant his translation was going to hit a snag. How could she study with all that noise? How did she zone out? All those smells confused his mind, however the fact one woman smelt of books caused a wash of calm over him. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath and sighed. Her scent was much stronger now, perhaps he had entered the zone Levy spoke of. Yes. That was it. He could feel the warmth of her breath against his cheek, he had the focus he needed to finish at least one verse. That would be enough.

" _The Love Song for Shu-Sin…"_

The man leapt a foot into the air giving out a shout in surprise, how could he not of noticed the bluenette reading over his shoulder,

 _ **"What the hell Shrimp?!"**_

"Gajeel, are you translating the Sacred Marriage text?" She looked at him with wide hazel eyes, her hands neatly clasped behind her back as she stood with her feet close together. The brown ankle boots married with a beige cargo skirt and white top. She had a small smile in the corner of her mouth as she tried to keep a straight face. Gajeel looked horrified to be discovered.

"N-No. Anyway what are yah doin' down here? Can't yah see I'm busy?!"

Levy tittered, bringing a hand to her mouth and leaned back over at the mess Gajeel had created on the table. She looked over the stacks of books he had amassed and realised he had put them into the same order she always did. The same odd organisation that only she used. Saying nothing she looked at the parchments.

"Can I?" she gestured towards the sheets in front of the grumpy Dragon Slayer who turned his eyes to look into a dark corner of the library.

Her beautiful eyes scanned each letter he had translated, squinting several times when ink had splashed onto the parchment and bled through making some almost illegible. Her heart was quickening as she looked at each translation. He had copied everything she did. Even down to numbering small irregularities to marry them up at a later date. He was much more efficient than Jet and Droy she surmised, with some practice. No he didn't need practice. He was incredible. What was the purpose of it? They barely spoke, both sitting in comfortable silence, it was comfortable wasn't it?

"Gaj-"

"Lev-"

"Ah~ Please go ahead Gajeel"

"…I was hopin' you wouldn't see it."

"Huh?" Levy hugged the parchments to her tiny frame and looked at him with horror, why would he not want her to see it?

"I'm just gonna get rid–"

"I want you to finish it." She bore those precious hazel orbs into Gajeel's own deep crimson eyes.

"I-I" He began to stumble over his words, how was she forcing words out of his mouth? Those eyes looked far too fearsome, far too much of a Goddess locked in a mortal body. She was incredible.

His cheeks began to colour, looking deep into the soul of the woman towering above him. She looked so beautiful, so powerful. Did she know what power she wielded over him? Here he sat surrounded by books, covered in ink and beyond exhausted. And there she stood, looking refreshed even at such a late hour, how did she manage it?

Levy kept hold of the papers, ignoring Gajeel's mutterings and dragged over another chair, putting herself right slap back next to him. Delicately putting the papers down she made herself comfortable, reading over all of his notes properly, making herself known with the letterings, making small noises in understanding and surprise before nodding she made little work of his scrawling's.

"How long have you been translating this Gajeel?" His mouth moved like a fish out of water, opening and closing he had no idea in actuality. He could remember Mirajane coming down stairs to give him some iron but was that not this morning? Levy giggled, from the bags under the slayers eyes must have meant he's been here for a few days.

"I can't believe you've translated so much without gale-force reading glasses! It's truly impressive!"

Blinking he snorted, "If yah think I'm gonna wear those fruity glasses you've got another thing comin'!"

 _Shit, I forgot about those glasses…_

"Hehe, you do realise those are for women right? Men have their own version. I believe your Edolas counterpart wore them." She winked as he blinked several times in confusion,

"Hey! He wasn't wearing some dumb glasses for speed readin'!"

"Alright… So does that mean I have to return the present I got for you?"

"Huh?"

Levy let out a sound of laughter that rang in Gajeel's ears like bells, _was she being serious?_

* * *

Gajeel watched the perfect woman help him translate, more like she took over the translating, but what did he mind? He could to watch the petite beauty at work in peace and quiet. She was all that he needed right now, and all that he wanted forever. If he could find out she felt the same way then maybe he might have a chance.

"Hey… We've finished the translating Gajeel." Gently brushing his long black tresses out of his eyes Gajeel arose from the table, still covered in dried ink which had now migrated to his face as well as his neck and arms. Levy had attempted to show him how to delicately put the nib into the ink pot but she couldn't help but giggle at the man, she had all the patience in the world for him and would help him until the world stopped turning. Until the last leaf fell, until the last drop of rain coated the land. She would follow him to the ends of the earth and then stand there by his side. Protecting him, supporting him with his overwhelming strength. He was a mystery. He would surprise her, at the best of times and even in the worst of times, showing her the ways to stand up for herself, to make her become braver and more in tune to her surroundings. This man who snored next to her for several hours had no idea how much she thought about him. Would he feel the same way?

"Can I read it?" Levy looked so excited by the prospect of reading it out loud, yet her face would surely blush at the context of such an ancient love poem.

"S-Sure…"

" _Bridegroom, dear to my heart,  
Goodly is your beauty, honeysweet,  
Lion, dear to my heart,  
Goodly is your beauty, honeysweet._

 _You have captivated me, let me stand tremblingly before you.  
Bridegroom, I would be taken by you to the bedchamber,  
You have captivated me, let me stand tremblingly before you.  
Lion, I would be taken by you to the bedchamber._

 _Bridegroom, let me caress you,  
My precious caress is more savory than honey,  
In the bedchamber, honey-filled,  
Let me enjoy your goodly beauty,  
Lion, let me caress you,  
My precious caress is more savory than honey._

 _Bridegroom, you have taken your pleasure of me,  
Tell my mother, she will give you delicacies,  
My father, he will give you gifts._

 _Your spirit, I know where to cheer your spirit,  
Bridegroom, sleep in our house until dawn,  
Your heart, I know where to gladden your heart,  
Lion, sleep in our house until dawn._

 _You, because you love me,  
Give me pray of your caresses,  
My lord god, my lord protector,  
My Shu-Sin, who gladdens Enlil's heart,  
Give my pray of your caresses.  
Your place goodly as honey, pray lay your hand on it,  
Bring your hand over like a gishban-garment,  
Cup your hand over it like a gishban-sikin-garment."_

Levy felt her eyes fill with tears at the beautiful transcription of a women expressing her love to the man she would be with.

"Gajeel… Why would you translate such a piece?"

The entire time Levy read each verse he couldn't take his eyes off the Script Mage. Taking delicate but firm hold of her chin he pulled her close to him, closing the gap as he pressed his lips to hers. Sending a wave of energy coursing through the pair of them. Levy's mind had gone blank at the searing heat being passed between her open mouth, allowing his hot tongue entry into her cool mouth, their tongues locking in a slow dance each more unwilling than the other to part this incredible feeling. The way Levy began wrapping her fingers into his thick black mane, twirling them within the locks, pulling his head closer to her own so she could maintain some control, taking away his ownership of her jaw and pushing her spare hand across his rugged cheek. Gajeel let out a small growl as she tugged at his mane, forcing his lips to crash harder against hers, increasing the intensity. Breaking apart their heated kiss the pair breathed deeply, the bluenette touched her bruised lips with a blush as the dragon slayer looked longingly at her.

"Levy…"

"I know…" She smiled, without looking at Gajeel, burrowing her face into his shoulder, leaning over on his large frame from her chair. "I feel the same…" Her lips began to move slowly as she whispered quietly, her tongue twirling as she began to speak slowly and sensually in ancient Draconic, _"My heart is forever yours."_

He smiled, pulling her tiny body up onto his lap, wrapping his large arms around her and spoke back, his deep rumblings reverberating inside of Levy, causing a heat unlike any other to burn in the pit of her stomach.

 _"Dark skies will fall, Lakes will rise, and Cities may burn but I will take what is mine and give it to you, for it is rightfully yours."_

 **==[o0o]==**

 **AN: So the poem is a real poem albeit a love song, it is the oldest song currently known to man, and I thought it would be a fitting place here…**

 **Please let me know what you think of this chapter!**


	4. Children - Parenthood

**AN: This is a sort of continuation from my first chapter Differences… I was in love with my story idea and so I've put it forward here. Hopefully it worked out…**

 **THIS CONTAINS MY OWN DEVELOPED OC'S DO NOT USE WITHOUT MY WRITTEN PERMISSION.**

* * *

 **==[o0o]==**

 **Children/Parenthood**

* * *

The air was slow and warm. Clouds littered the world and all that reigned was peace. The sun shone high in the sky showering the white clouds with warmth. This was simply the gate way. An entrance all were greeted to. There standing at the entrance stood a man with hair as black as the night and eyes as red as the magma that boiled and raged beneath the very ground beneath him. His body was young and in perfect health, his eyes however gave away his true age. He waited for what seemed like an eternity, constantly staring at the stairs before the entrance, who was the next to rise up from them? Several faces had visited him as he waited, calming his frayed nerves. Those who had left before him still concerned about his wellbeing.

So many decades had passed as he ignored the world beneath him. He didn't want to see it without those hazel orbs. He couldn't. His breath began to heighten as a mop of greying blue hair began to grace the top of the stairs. The sun fell perfectly over her form as she rose so slowly, her eyes still closed as she silently made her way to the gate. Falling to his knees he dropped his hands by his sides looking up at the woman, whom looked so old before him. Such lines graced her perfect face. Yes she still looked perfect. She still looked beautiful. Her hair was greyed, and her form still as small as ever but her hazel eyes were now locking onto his. She opened her mouth and dropped to her knees, tears falling down her face as she reached out to touch his young face gifted to him. Her frail hand weakly touched the warmth of his cheek as she sobbed. The man looking over the gate nodded silently to the black haired man, allowing him to gather the old woman into his arms carefully.

Her sobs were turning into joyous cries as she playfully pulled his taught cheek as her own had sagged many a year ago. Breathing deeply she controlled her breathing as she was pulled upright into a standing position, holding onto his arm for balance.

"Step forwards" the man at the gate said with such a loving voice that she couldn't help but oblige. Releasing her grip onto the man she mustered up what remaining strength she had and began to take a step forwards. Within moments the clouds began to descend around her body as the stars themselves fell around her. The sound of laughter filled the man's ears, watching the clouds dissipate and seeing the first time in centuries the woman before him. Back to her prime age before they had vanished.

Running her hands over her bare arms and face she couldn't stop but laugh at the sight of such a young body. She felt as spritely as ever perhaps even more so. Turning to face the man before her standing to one side and looking concerned she tilted her head, closing her eyes and showing him the largest grin she could muster, opening her arms she ran into his large frame, burying her face into his iron chest as he wrapped his around her body in fear that she may be a hallucination and she may vanish at any point, but her scent was so strong that it had to be real, there was no argument about that. He allowed a salty tear to fall out of pure happiness that he was now reunited with the woman he cherished so dearly.

"I'm sorry it took me so long…" She began to tear up again only to smile as she was greeted with many other familiar faces who had long since left.

* * *

Days had passed since the new arrival had joined the group, and after much reminiscing and parting the bluenette retired to her new home, being shown the way by the Iron Dragon Slayer who had remained silent since her arrival. Unable to say a word now that she was here.

"This place is beautiful…" She spun around in the large home specifically designed for each inhabitant, each one catering to the owners specific needs without so much as uttering a word. It was perfection.

The bluenette had noted the new guild that had been formed and hadn't missed how they all had the additional emblems added to their body. She had listened to the Dragon Slayers explaining the guild's creation.

 _No one had wanted to remove their previous Guild's affiliation, however in the Earthland they were now in they had to remove them due to corruption in time lines. Once they reached the higher world they no longer had to worry about such a thing. But none wanted to forget what they stood for , for what was right and wrong, for following your heart, for being your own individual, for never being alone, for always having family and friends, for always having a home no matter how far away it may be, you all belonged to the same group. That was what they believed their new guild needed to take from Fairy Tail and Sabertooth, from Cait shelter and Lamia Scale, and ensuring the negatives from Phantom Lord and Raven Tail were never implemented only lessons to be learnt by. These were the grounding foundations they wished to build their guild upon. And so they did, they created the guild known as Dragon Tails. Known for its 5 ancient dragon slayer founders. Who vanquished foes and protected those in need. It was a new home for the five of them. The emblem depicting a dragon head looking at 5 stars. That was Dragon Tails._

On his broad left shoulder was his original emblem of Fairy Tail in a deep black, whilst on his right bicep was the emblem for Dragon Tails in a rich blue. Emulating the same colour hair as the woman before him. The rest of the dragon slayers had similar designs on their bodies.

Taking several steps forwards the small woman took hold of the man's large hands and pulled them around her body as she wrapped her own around his torso. The one thing she missed was the sound of a heartbeat.

"Is there somewhere we can just sit and relax? I have much to tell you…" She barely whispered into his hard chest, spinning circles with her finger on the small of his back.

With a grunt he pulled her off his body like a limpet stuck to a rock and herded her towards the garden outside. In the centre sat a peculiar pool with clouds slowly drifting over the still surface. Showing her to the clearly home built deck furniture she sat down and looked at the water.

"Gajeel… Will you say something? I'm still an old women you know and it's rude to ignore an elder." Her cheeks puffed out, with her hazel orbs boring into the side of his face as he sat himself down next to her.

He let out a deep chuckle, and pulled her closer to him on the bench, "I've missed yah Shrimp… Here… Show me with the water… Use your hand to cast over the surface and it will show you all you want to remember…"

"Remember?"

"It's a small piece of hell here… If we can see everything it causes pain, so we can only review our memories, we can share them with each other to create more however we cannot just view anyone's…" He mumbled, feeling discouraged by the world that she had lived in without him. "I only know as much of your world up until the point of leaving…"

He desperately wanted to know if she had met someone else, of course she would of, she was beautiful. He fidgeted with his fingers as Levy lent over the pool and cast her hand across the surface, a small blush covering her face with embarrassment at the motion but focused on the first thing she wanted him to see.

* * *

 _Screams filled the maternity ward, but not those of women, but those of new born babies. Each new mother relaxing at the knowledge their babies were well looked after currently. But each mother desperate to hold the bundle in their arms and give them all the love and care that they so desperately wanted to drown them in. In a bed lay a bluenette looking back at herself in the mirror on the opposite side of the room, not much younger than she looked now next to Gajeel. In her arms were two babies. One with deep blue hair with a flick of black at the front and the other with black hair with a tinge of blue at the front. Both scowling in their slumber as their hands were balled up into tiny fists._

 _Levy could only cry as she held them in her arms, her weeping brought in a visitor on the other side of the door, a small black exceed who sprouted wings and flew to her side, transforming into his large form and taking a babe from her arms, cradling it ever so gently in his furry grip._

" _He would be so thrilled to see them… What are you going to name them?" His rough voice spoke as Levy moved a strand of hair out of the babes face._

" _Cobalt and Nickel. I know he hated the idea of his name being carried on… But I just can't forget about him Lily…" She sobbed, pulling the baby close to her face, smelling his new born scent._

" _You could never forget about him, he gave you two beautiful children… He'd be proud."_

* * *

Gajeel looked at the two babies frozen in the water, his hand reaching out to touch them subconsciously. They looked so much like Levy, yet he could see the resemblance to himself. "You named them after me… which one is which?"

"Cobalt has the blue hair and Nickel has the Black." She smiled, watching the image skip to a later period in time.

* * *

 _The house was still the same as ever as Levy busied herself with washing as Lily returned with food for the evening he had bought from the market. She let out a sigh and thanked the exceed for his hard work, the sound of squealing could be heard as both pairs of eyes looked at one another and then towards the loud thundering that began to erupt from the staircase before_

 _ **Thud**_

 _ **Thud!**_

 _ **THUD!**_

 _Cries escaped one boy before the other leapt down several steps at once and grinned a toothy grin, proud of his accomplishment._

" _Cobalt! How many times have we told you to not beat up your brother?!"_

 _The blue haired boy with muddy brown eyes eyed his mother and turned to the Exceed now in his battle form. He was only 6 but he was fearless, or just moronic according to Lily._

"1 _26 times… Excluding last week where it was actually my fault..." A croak came from Nickel as he was held in Levy's arms. Taking a deep sigh Levy looked at both boys, checking Nickel for wounds only to be batted away by a hand._

" _Cobalt apologise to your brother and go to your room." She looked hard at the young boy, his eyes married that of his late father but his personality was simply unruly, where had she gone wrong?_

" _No!" he shouted almost in her face as he jumped down to the bottom of the stair case and folded his arms, looking down at his mother._

" _Yes, now do as I say." Levy stood up and attempted to look intimidating with her small stature, but she had long since learnt that the boys had their father's genes._

" _Cobalt don't argue with your mother." Lily stepped forwards, dropping the shopping in his hands onto the table and moved towards the staircase to back up Levy's decision._

" _Shut up cat! You ain't my dad!" Cobalt growled angrily as he grabbed hold of Nickel's arm and dragged him outside into the garden._

 _Levy burst into tears as she fell into a heap at the bottom of the stairs with Lily leaning over her, trying his best to comfort her before puffing into his everyday form and sitting in her lap._

* * *

"He's a little shit… I can't believe he spoke to you like that…" Gajeel's fists became white as he ground his teeth, looking at his own son speaking with such aggression and disrespect to his own mother.

"Lily only acted as an uncle… We made it perfectly clear when they were growing up that you were not around, however I never told them until they asked what truly happened to you all… It wasn't my decision to pick and choose but theirs. They know when they are ready and as much as I want to shield them from the pain of the real world it cannot be achieved in actuality… But please don't stay mad at the boys…"

"I ain't mad at them… Just that fucker there…" he pointed towards the mop of blue hair running out the front door pulling behind him his twin.

* * *

 _Levy lay in bed, the rain poured down as Lily hunkered down next to her, burying his head underneath her pillow as the sound of thunder rattled the house. Unable to sleep she surrounded herself with books to read and many different parchments to keep her mind active but she kept rereading the book written especially for her, that only she and a few others could read. A small knock on the door alerted her to visitors at such a late hour, to her surprise her two boys were standing at the now open door, each one with a frightened look on their face. Putting aside the books Levy beckoned them to join her in the king sized metal bed instantly they took flight and dove under the covers as a crack of thunder bellowed above the house. Either side of her lay two shivering boys._

" _You're both much too old to be scared of storms… What would your father think?" She mused as the two boys sat beside her in bed and cuddled up against her. Embracing her motherly love and warmth._

" _Can you read to us?" Nickel's black hair and red eyes now mirroring his fathers at a similar age minus the piercings, spoke quietly looking across at his brother who nodded in agreement. They had mellowed over the years and now reaching 10 they had already joined Fairy Tail and had begun to hone their magic. Cobalt and Nickel were now inseparable and had a nasty reputation for pulling pranks on guild members._

 _Knowing which book they spoke of Levy leaned over and pulled Lily out and placed him on her lap, enabling him some protection from the terrifying storm outside and the comfort of the three of them._

 _Levy began to read the words written in Draconic by their father, she had refused to translate it to Florian initially but realised they'd have no idea what was written, so she started a class for those who wanted to learn. As it transpired several other people wanted to learn about Draconic, and so it became an almost second language to a select few._

 _Her tongue spoke the words written, twisting into once unnatural positions as her speech became more fluid. Her voice broke at several times until two small hands placed on either side of the book stopped her from reading._

 _Looking at her two boys she saw them both smiling up at her. Their faces only conveying that of love as the storm had long since passed and Lily had fallen asleep. Drying her eyes Levy kissed the top of each boy and smiled._

" _You have no idea how much I love you both…" she stroked both of their faces pulling them close to her breasts to cradle the now large boys._

" _And you have no idea how far we would go to protect you…" Nickel let out a small growl before looking fiercely protective at his mother._

" _We love you…" Cobalt spoke, his muddy eyes looking at his mother's with a large fanged grin, the twins looked at each other, sharing the same grin that their late father had with a small Gihi leaving their throats before wrapping themselves around her._

 _Levy felt her heart lift, neither boy had ever confessed their love to her and expressed such passion before. She hugged them tightly as tears threatened to fall again at the love welling deep inside her._

* * *

Levy smiled remembering how the boys had changed since that day,

"What magic did they learn?" Gajeel muttered as he watched the scene before him of the cuddling family that broke his heart to watch. "Did they become good people?"

"They became fine adults, much to my dismay both got piercings to emulate you… Cobalt got four bolt studs on each ear and three on each fore arm, thankfully Nickel only had two stud piercings on either ear and none anywhere else… Or that I know of at least… But they eventually left Fairy Tail in search of Dragon Tails. They wrote to me and Lily we had many letters and even saw them battle occasionally. Lily even believed they would give Sting and Rogue a run for their money in terms of symmetry and synchronisation with magic. Cobalt learnt the ways of being a Sea King Dragon Slayer whilst Nickel learn the magic to become a Gale Dragon Slayer."

Gajeel looked at the two young boys in the water, smiling at their mother. "Huh… Did they beat up Natsu's kid?"

Levy hesitated for a bit, she didn't want to tell Gajeel that many a fight occurred and not even Natsu nor Gajeel's children could escape the wrath of Erza and Jellal's son, Simon. He was the combination of Erza and Jellal's incredible strength and so no-one argued with him.

"Sure. On occasion!"

"Did they win?"

"Did you win against Natsu…?" Levy winked at Gajeel who instantly pouted and folded his arms praying that Natsu didn't hear.

"Shut up!"

"Gajeel… Calm down… Our boys' were- _are_ incredible. I'm sorry I don't have as much to show you as I'd like but… Please remember that the stories I've read are wonderful and I'm very jealous… They even caused a little less damage than we did!" Levy giggled as she wrapped her arms around her Iron Dragon Slayer.

The air cooled as the sun set above the world they now resided in, Gajeel could only believe he was dreaming to have the women back in his arms after so long. Breaking the comfortable silence Gajeel whispered,

"Oi… Lev… Thank you… For raisin' our kids… You are an incredible mother… I'm sorry the beginning was so tough for yah… Especially since it was at the worst time imaginable…"

The bluenette looked up and placed a finger on his lips, quieting him. "You were the driving force behind it all. You made me big." She winked as she removed her finger and pressed her lips onto his for a long overdue kiss. One that waited for several centuries to happen.

 **==[o0o]==**

 **AN: Thank you for reading this chapter, it isn't as lovey dovey as my last batch of Gajevy week but… I hope it isn't too saddening… Please let me know what you make of it!**


	5. Forbidden

**AN: Thank you so much to those who reviewed and those even reading and following,**

 **It means so much to me honestly!**

 **This story got away with me, and well I had to keep it all in… It's a bit long…**

 **SORRY ITS MEGA LATE**

* * *

 **==[o0o]==**

 **Forbidden**

* * *

This is not a time for poor, a time for weak individuals. All had to work hard, all had to pour their proceeds to the royal family. The family who ruled with an iron fist over the walled city known locally as Higanbana, _The flower of death._ These red spider lilies were planted to help prevent the dead from being eaten by animals and lay covering a large percentage of the city being easily viewed after the summer months, usually after an intense rainfall that were common to the cities barren surroundings. However this was not the true reasoning for the name, for the rulers were the McGarden's and many locals believed the legend that a particular Corpse Flower was being grown in the atrium to disguise the real smell of death that lingered in the castle. Whilst this was simply local rumour those who visited the castle rarely returned and those that did were forbidden to speak of the events, showing signs of torture.

The town's true name was Hanabatake or Flower Garden, for whenever the weather, and whatever season there were always flowers in the city, even in the darkest corners some form of life lived. Even if it was simply moss.

* * *

High up in a chamber a small princess sat with her face buried in a large tomb, every now and then she brushed sky blue hair out of her eyes, twirling it through her fingers before moving it behind her fairy like ears. This was the sole heiress of the McGarden Royal Family, next in line to become Queen once her father and mother pass. She had been on parade for what seemed like months since turning of age. She was to be married off as quickly as possible, the king had stated it was to strengthen the city and show them hope. She saw it as a controlling weapon, being used on the masses to control their very existence. For over 400 hundred years according to text books the city was the only one left standing in the world. Not one place existed all that was, was in this very city. No soul allowed to step foot out into the unknown, it was a world depicted as barren, unfit for human sustainability, not even creatures were said to survive out in the world.

The princess believed that to a certain extent, there were hardly any flying creatures at all, few bees, no birds, and very few insects lived in the city. But outside she wanted to know more, there had to be more she couldn't believe that there was nothing outside, whenever she was high enough on the roof of the castle she could never see the rising sun, nor the setting of the moon. Her world was a walled metal city and that was all that she knew and she hated it. She heard the stories of what the world used to be like and from her studies she calculated that the world must still be living outside yet why could she see nothing over the walls? Was it real? It had to be she surmised time and time again, there was no such thing as magic hiding her world only death.

* * *

A knock at the door alerted the girl to a servant informing her of the evening meal she was forced to endure night after night, all she wanted was to read and study and perhaps chat with her fellow servants, but over the weeks it was the perfect time to meet with potential suitors and to see how far Levy could stretch their mind without being punished by her parents.

Gathering her petite form up from a mass of plush silk cushions that littered the floor she brushed down her lilac and white dress, opening the door she greeted the servant with a small smile, gliding down the long staircase and down towards the great hall to have another meal with her parents and guests.

As she traversed the halls to great hall she always made a detour past the soldiers' barracks listening to the stories they came back with, generally she was shooed away by one of the higher ranked officers but occasionally she'd be in luck with two particular soldiers and today was certainly her lucky day.

"Good evening privates!" She bowed politely to two soldiers in blue and white leather armour. One wore two white straps across his torso creating an X and the other had his white strap dressed across his left breast, protecting his heart.

"Princess Levy." Both bowed with a hand on their heart, each one with a stiff arm at their side with their well-practiced move.

"Any news of the outside world today?" She giggled as she slid up to the men, her hands behind her back looking up at the two with hazel eyes that seemingly became wider in the dim castle lighting.

"You know we can't tell you anything Princess."

"Ah! So you do have some news!" Raising a finger to point at the taller soldier with orange hair and a crooked set of teeth who looked dumbfounded at the young princess.

"Jet! We're not allowed to say anything about the prisoner!"

"Shh Droy! I know we're not allowed! But if the princess here finds out he was outside of the wall she'll ask all sorts of questions!"

"Oh no! She might even want to visit him too!" The man with two white straps held his face in panic, not wanting to deal with a ferocious tiny princess.

Levy stood there quietly listening to the two men bickering in front of her, standing there taking all of the information in with a quiet smile on her face.

Both men quickly stopped and turned in horror to the princess still looking at them, she bowed and gave a simple goodbye wave as she hurried to the great hall to begin the meal.

Jet and Droy sighed deeply, both rubbing the back of their necks hoping that the Princess wouldn't cause too much trouble.

* * *

"Ah Levy my dear, please be seated." A deep blue haired man with a platinum crown motioned towards one of the chairs near the top of the long table, opposite her mother. Saying nothing she sat in the seat pulled out for her by a servant and gave a polite smile to the gentleman sat next to her left. A new suitor.

Was he going to be as boring as the rest? She internally sighed, listening to her parents talk about her to the man who called himself-

"Kotobuki, Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki. Can I say you have the most unusual parfum?" His eyes glinted, taking Levy's hand into his sniffing vigorously that made her face crease in disgust from the unpleasant feeling that sat in her stomach. He certainly seemed perfectly harmless yet the overwhelming personality set her on the queasy side.

Trying to recall her hand she gave a weak smile, "T-thank you Mr Kotobuki,"

"Please call me Ichiya." His onyx eyes sparkling in the bright candle light.

And so the evening went, Levy occasionally speaking to the man and promptly being politely scolded by her mother for trying to belittle the man and the bluenette's response being that she wished to understand the man more to help her marriage whereby her father the king ended the rather heated discussion with the woman must be silent in the marriage for she is the face not the voice.

Every time Levy heard this spoken from her father her heart broke more and more. How could he say that, did he not love her mother? Was she really just for show?

* * *

The young princess couldn't sleep that night, the soldiers argument prior to supper was too juicy to ignore. Throwing back a curtain to her four-poster bed she slipped her delicate feet into a pair of goat slippers and covered her long linen nightgown with a purple silk robe. Smoothing her hair down as much as possible in her dressing table mirror she frowned as a lock of hair fell into her eyes causing her to blow it out and watching it flop onto the crown of her head.

 _If only it would stay there…_

Turning the handle on her large wooden door she listened for the nightly guards that patrolled the large castle. Watching a soldier head off down the corridor and turn towards her parents' room farther down, she slipped out shutting the door behind her and headed for the service staircase and made her way towards the entrance to the dungeon. She was thankful for her small stature at this very moment for she could hide easily and blend into the furniture if she hid her hair in the dark. Rounding a corner she almost walked into a soldier on guard duty outside the stone looking door. Throwing herself back behind the corner she breathed deeply hoping she hadn't of been spotted yet. Holding a hand to her mouth to cover her heavy breathing she listened. Hearing nothing she let her hand go and let out a deep sigh of relief.

Checking her surroundings she crouched down and peaked her head out and looked at the soldier on duty. She couldn't quite make out who it was and hoped it was someone who knew her enough not to tell her father.

A wisp of light green hair fell out underneath the soldier's ears, pushing it back underneath his helmet he turned around and looked in Levy's general direction.

"Princess, I know you are there."

Standing upwards Levy gingerly moved out from the corner and looked at the soldier, his blue eyes locking on to her hazel orbs. His face stern and calculating every action, the beauty mark underneath his left eye making him easy to identify.

"What are you doing in this part of the castle?"

He spoke with no emotion looking at the young girl, his hand on his rapier on his right hip.

"I wanted to speak to the prisoner… The one who left the walls…" She spoke weakly, hoping that the truth would help her case at such a late hour.

"How did you—of course Private Jet and Private Droy... Princess you must return to your bedchambers immediately and speak no further of the information you heard."

"But!"

"No. I do not wish to inform your father…"

"I could give you more text books." At the sound of more books the soldiers blue eyes twitched, she knew his weakness for knowledge and scriptures. "Please at least give me five minutes with him. That's all I ask. You can watch over me if you must. I'm begging you, I have so many questions that cannot be answered and if this man has been to the world that does not exist then I must ask questions. You cannot turn me away I am your superior as well you realise and obstructing—"

"-Princess please. Calm down. You have two minutes." He gave a small smile and nodded, turning around the man unlocked the door without a jingle of keys. How did the man manage such a task? Perhaps the key was already in the door she guessed.

"Princess Levy. Before I allow you entry you must keep your eyes trained on the back of my head. Never look left or right. If the desire is too great close your eyes. When I halt you may speak to the man in question but do not question his physical appearance. Do I make myself clear?"

Levy tilted her head and nodded, hugging her robe close to her chest and followed behind the soldier, not looking left or right but the back of his head. Occasionally a lit lantern slowly past them as there was nothing but silence but the sound of their footsteps on the cobble floor.

* * *

"You have two minutes Princess. I shall be right here." He left a hand on her shoulder giving a firm squeeze before the sound of breathing entered Levy's ears and the body of a beaten man strung up on the wall before her.

"E-excuse me…" She whispered not sure if the man was truly alive at the sight of torture that ran across his broad torso. Examining his body in the dim light she could see something glinting on his arms and perhaps his nose.

"Excuse me… "She spoke louder this time, "I wish to ask you questions of the world outside…"

A deep rumble escaped the man as he raised his head showing off his deep crimson eyes and many facial piercings, "there ain't no world outside."

"But… That's why you are incarcerated is it not?"

"What's it to you shrimp?"

"I am not a shrimp!"

"Do yah even know what one is?"

"Ah… I've read about them…"

"I've seen 'em and they're the spittin' image of yah."

"How rude!"

"Gihi... Now if yah don't mind but I got some business bein' strung up so if yah done gabbing I wanna get some more sleep before I'm beaten again. Alright with you shorty?"

"Not really… Before I leave… What is your name?"

"What's it to you?"

"Mine is Levy, Princess Levy McGarden."

The man eyes thinned as he looked at the bluenette before him. Growling angrily before pulling fiercely at the chains that held him to the wall the soldier instinctively moved Levy behind his tall form producing his rapier, she pleaded with the soldier. "He cannot escape, he is chained up, put your sword down!"

The greenette silently cursed watching the tanned man pull the chains more as his growls began to turn into a deep roar, his body straining with each forceful tug.

"Turn around now!" Freed called to Princess Levy who obeyed, shaking from the sound of cobblestones falling onto the ground of the dungeon and the roar of the man she had previously spoken to. Freed lifted up his rapier and moved it in a complicated motion silencing the cell the man.

Whirling around Levy locked eyes onto the man pounding on an invisible wall between the metal bars that gave off a subtle purple shimmer. There was no sound, not even the vibration from his pounding.

He never took his eyes off the young bluenette. All Levy could do is stand there looking at him with unease but the deep confusion, he had said that there was no world outside, yet he had seen them? What on earth land is going on? What is this madness before her hazel eyes?

The officer stepped forwards, still holding his rapier preparing to use it again if needed, "Princess your time is up, you must head back before I inform the King."

"Why did he get so angry…?" She couldn't tear her eyes away from the man standing still with his face up close to the cell door. His shoulders taut as he grit his teeth.

"He hates your family." The soldier replied honestly.

Looking up in shock to the green haired man she turned back to the prisoner, holding her self-firm, walking up to the cell and attempting to look imposing.

"What's his name…?" she spoke with little emotion, as she tilted her head to get a better look at his twisted face.

"Redfox, Gajeel Redfox." The soldier replied on auto pilot.

"What's going to happen to him?" lifting a hand up to pretend to touch his face she ghosted over the invisible wall, noticing unusual purple symbols appear as she touched it.

"He'll be executed three weeks from now." Replacing his rapier with a sliding metal sound he turned heel.

"I see…" Her eyes hardened studying the half-naked man with chains still tied to his wrists. Imagining her hands touching his well chiselled chest she had to wonder what had got into her. She merely wanted to know what this man knew of the world outside who clearly lied to her.

"Princess I strongly urge to retire for the evening and forget this happened."

Her hazel orbs met that of the man's own crimson slits, he didn't seem to look angry at her more like the soldier who was behind her. He was certainly interesting. Turning to leave she followed the soldier's advice once more and looked at the back of his head, but everything she had seen and heard this evening caused her head to swim, just what was going on?

"Goodnight Princess. I hope to not see you again soon."

"Goodnight Lance Corporal Justine."

* * *

Levy awoke the next morning to the sun entering a gap in her curtains that surrounded her bed. Groaning she rubbed her eyes and sat up ignoring the new bird's nest that had developed in several hours sleep. Slipping on her goat slippers once more she shuffled over towards her desk and pulled out parchment and ink, writing down various pieces she wanted to ask the man before he was to be executed. If he had indeed been outside then perhaps he could answer some questions rather than being rude.

Dropping the quill into the ink pot to collect more ink she paused a moment, allowing excess to drain back into the pot, why had he become so aggressive? And to break free of such containment. It was simply more questions that needed to be answered. And what of the invisible wall? What could have created that?

Thanking her blessings for having a free morning she dressed in more appropriate wear for the day, donning a long purple dress that hugged her figure, showing off her small chest and her behind, whilst allowing an elegant flow to trail behind her. Placing a small silver tiara on her head to keep the hair out of her eyes she ventured out into the halls to find the kitchen.

Eating her toast and hiding a few pieces of fruit in her chest she left and headed towards the dungeon once more. She wanted her questions answered and she only had two days left, this man was the first to of been outside and to of survived…

* * *

"Good morning!" Levy bowed to the new soldier on duty who gave a loud sigh at her presence.

" **No**." He stated firmly. His dark red eyes looking straight at her doe eyes, giving nothing but innocence.

" _No?_ What do you mean?"

Putting his hands on his hips before holding his palms facing upwards he grinned sticking out his tongue, "Justine told me that you visited earlier on and told me to not let you in kyhaha."

She cursed, of course they would talk to one another.

"Don't worry Princess I won't tell the King."

"Could you please let me in…? I only want to ask him questions…"

"And what happened when yah did that last night? Kyahaha yah pissed him right off!"

"I didn't mean to… Please he is only around for a few more weeks after such I will be out of your hair and never bother you again…"

Taking a deep sigh he replaced his hands on his hips before folding his arms slowly closing his eyes he reopened them, the once crimson red eyes now turned a mysterious green before her very eyes, as she looked straight into them unable to blink as she felt her body become cold and cloudy, her movements not of her own.

Moments later she found herself standing in front of the prisoner once again, but this time he seemed to be in solitary confinement with a small metal door between her and the cell.

Looking around confused Levy saw the soldier walking away, "When you are ready just call me. I will be with you instantly." His voice no longer happy sounding rather, robotic and forced as the door locked shut.

* * *

"Hello? Mr Redfox? Are you in there?"

"Yah need to leave." a voice came back instantly, aggressively.

"I've got questions I need you to answer!"

"It ain't safe for you here."

"They're going to kill you."

"So?"

"So… I have questions."

"None that will save my life."

Trying to see through the metal gap Levy sighed, she really wanted to see his face. "Can I see your face?"

A sound of rustling echoed in the quiet tunnel of cells and a dark face appeared with almost glowing red eyes, spooking the princess.

"I-I-I brought you some fruit…" Reaching into her bust she tried to reach the top and pass it to him but found herself too short.

"Gi hi…" A dirty hand bent the small metal bars above her head and sent an arm through the gap to take the fruit. "Thanks…"

The bluenette's jaw dropped as he so easily bent the metal like a child bending paper. "H-how… You could simply escape!"

A deep sigh sounded before his face appeared on the other side of the metal gap again, "that's not why I got arrested…"

"Got arrested..? You purposely did it? But why?! You're going to be killed!"

"I guess yah just don't know who you really are do yah?"

Levy furrowed her eyebrows, "I'm princess Levy McGarden… I know exactly who I am, and what my place is in this world. I am to follow in the footsteps of my future husband whomever that may be and to do as he wishes. That is who I am."

"Tsk. Bullshit. Yah name is Levy McGarden, but yah ain't no princess sorry… But yah still important."

"Pardon?!"

"Look. Get me out of here and I'll tell you all yah want to know. I will even show yah the world outside."

"But you told me that there is no world outside!"

"And I told you that you look like a shrimp!"

"Mr Redfox I really wish you'd stop talking in riddles…"

"Riddles? Look here Shrimp, I don't do anything like that, and I'm only calling it like I see it. Can you not see the world you are living in is a lie? Have you not looked up at the sky and wondered why you have no clouds? No real stars? Or why the entire population of birds have just upped and left?!" His voice became louder as he pressed his face closer to the gap, showing obvious signs of cuts across the bridge of his nose.

"Your world doesn't exist. This world is a lie Levy. Open your eyes for fuck sake, Can you not feel out of place? Can you not feel that something is missing?"

"I-I… I"

Sighing deeply Gajeel pulled off his headband, "This is yours…" handing it through the bars.

"REDFOX! GET AWAY FROM THE PRINCESS IMMEDIATELY!" Several soldiers ran down the corridor towards Levy, one grabbing hold of her arm and forcefully pulling her out and down the corridor towards the exit with Gajeel shouting out for Levy to colourfully open her eyes.

"LEVY! Find a Lockser!" His words suddenly became silent as only soldiers ran into the dungeon.

* * *

Levy waited in the king's drawing room for what seemed like hours. Her heart sat in her throat as she mulled over the short conversation he had with Gajeel, thinking about the headband she hid on her thigh as a garter. She felt sick with guilt, and worry. She questioned the world she was in, but accepted it as fact. That was her world and the world outside of the walls was the forbidden zone, the dead zone.

"I'm very disappointed in you my daughter." His deep rumblings struck her heart, jumping as he closed the heavy door quietly.

"I'm sorry father."

"Do not speak to me until I have given you permission!"

Levy nodded silently holding her hands across her front, keeping her head bowed, listening to her father spew a barrage of abuse. She loved her father, but occasionally he seemed to slip into a different character and it frightened her.

"Now, I want you to explain why you spoke to his man condemned for death."

"I wanted to know more about the world outside father, I heard rumours that he had visited the outside and survived. I had many questions that I wanted him to answer."

"I see. And what did this man tell you? That your living in a dream land? That everything is a lie? Hmm? Am I right?"

Her hazel eyes widened as her own father said the very same lines, "Yes, he knows how to twist women around his finger my daughter. He is a dangerous man. I order you to stay away from him, if I find out you have spoken to him once more or even followed up on his nonsense I will force you to marry a man I choose, do I make myself clear?"

She nodded, "I said, do I make myself clear Levy?!"

"Yes father…"

With a deflated heart Levy left the drawing room and headed back up towards her changing rooms to retire for the rest of the evening. Casually listening to the servant's conversations she couldn't help but hear them excitedly talking about a public execution that was to happen the following week. Turning around she hurried towards the maids talking about it in a nearby bedroom.

"Excuse me, did you mention an execution next week?" Her voice waivered, hoping that it was simply one she had forgotten about, having no intention of visiting the gallows previously but maybe she would make it an exception.

"Oh! Excuse us Princess, we were not aware you would be walking this way, I do apologise if we've upset you with our talk. But yes Amelia and I were hoping to watch it, it is our night off after all."

"Do not worry, you haven't caused any trouble ladies, but you wouldn't happen to know who it is would you?"

Amelia piped up as she held a folded sheet across her maids uniform, "Why yes, a Mr Redfox. They say he's a menacing criminal! Murdered several peasants just the other day!"

"Pardon?"

"Oh my dear Princess, have you not heard about this man? He is truly vicious! If I may be so bold Princess but one look at you and I do fear he may steal you away."

She blushed before quietly allowing the maids to continue, she never minded them speaking their minds she hated treating them as servants something never felt right when they spoke to her, in fact nothing ever felt right when she moved about the castle. Due to a plague that had begun to ravage the far edge of the city she had been forbidden to leave the building its self in fear of contracting whatever spread amongst the poor.

That had been, Levy thought, when was she last allowed out of the walls, she had no recollection of ever leaving the castle.

"Excuse me ladies… I must leave you to your duties and head for my chambers, good night." Bowing Levy's mind continued to wonder. Grabbing a pair of brown cotton trousers used only for her personal wear and looking for a ruffled blouse to cover her chest she managed to pull on a pair of black boots and wrapped a cloak around her small frame hiding her bright blue hair. Leaving her bedroom she left her tiara on the pillow of her bed and hurried out to find the exit to the city outside of the castle she had called home for how many years she had no idea.

She needed to find something called a Lockser and had only one idea where to look. Her large bathroom had products made by a company called Lockser, but what connection was that to the man about to be hung in several weeks' time?

* * *

Discovering the kitchen door that lead out towards the street she hurried out only to be stopped by two soldiers in blue and white. Jet and Droy.

"Princess Levy! What are you doing out here at such an hour?!" Droy's face drained looking at the princess in peasant clothing.

"I'm sorry gentleman but I must leave the castle to visit someone, it is vital."

The soldiers shared a knowing look, "I'm sorry princess but we can't allow you to leave."

"Please! You are the only two who seem to understand me in this castle I call my home, you must be able to help me?"

Jet took in a sharp breath before he was to reply he was caught off guard by Lance Corporal Justine and Bickslow walking on the gravel path towards the trio.

"Good evening Princess Levy. Jet, Droy. What brings you out of the castle at such an hour?" Freed bowed holding a hand to his heart with Bickslow standing with his arms folded across his broad chest, a grin sitting happily on his face.

"I-I I wish to visit someone in the city. I believe they might be able to help me."

Freed sighed deeply, "This wouldn't happen to be in response to a certain man in prison would it?"

Levy looked at the four men, her head switching between the four sets of eyes all looking down at her. All with the same hidden emotions. Lowering her head she nodded. "He speaks truth. I know it. I can see it in his face and hear it in his voice—"Before she could finish Bickslow interrupted the bluenette.

"-If yah could go, where would yah head to?"

"Lockser's Ceramics"

All four soldiers shared a look and nodded.

"Jet, Droy I want you to accompany Princess Levy to her destination and ensure she returns to the castle before midnight. Do I make myself clear?"

Jet and Droy stood to attention, saluting Freed and Bickslow off as they marched back into the castle.

In the slowly dimming lights the trio made their way through an unknown part of the city. People were still busy toing and froing preparing themselves for the following market day.

Levy couldn't take her eyes off the variety of people walking around and managed to bump into a young woman by accident whereby Levy promptly apologised, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to run into you, I'm looking for Lockser Ceramics, excuse me!" her cherub face blushing profusely as she looked at the floor from her bow.

"Princess?" The voice spoke softly before the hand grabbed her own and dragged her down a deserted allay being quickly followed by the two taller soldiers, checking their surroundings and standing on watch to keep people away.

"How did Levy-sama get out of the castle?" The soft voice was quieter now, more urgent as it pressed close to her petite figure. It was certainly a soothing voice but what was with the odd name?

"H-h-ow … What's going on? I must get going immediately, please."

With woman sighed as she took Levy's hands into her own slender pair, "You were sent to look for Juvia, where you not?"

"Pardon? No! I-I…" Levy shook, _what was going on?_

"Relax Levy-sama…." Pulling down Levy's hood she slowly brushed her fingers through her short blue hair, "You are safe for now…"

The princess's head was burning she had so many questions, and none were answered.

"Here…" The woman known as Juvia kissed the forehead of Levy, her cool lips felt like liquid water as they grazed her skin. It was a warm kind feeling and one she had no recollection of but felt so familiar.

"All will become clear… But first we must rescue Gajeel-kun. We cannot escape without his help."

"You- You know of Mr Redfox?!"

The tall woman smiled as she nodded before hesitating slightly. "He is my step-brother as he is your husband."

"But. What?! My-my… I'm only 16! I am merely a child. Have you not seen my form?"

Juvia let a soft bubble giggle escape from her plump lips and pulled the small girl into her large bust.

"No. You are the same age as Juvia. You are far older."

Levy closed her eyes, feeling only warmth radiating out from Juvia's body, like water rippling around where her limbs touched. It was so calming. So peaceful.

"What is going on? First I hear that Mr Redfox was outside the wall, now I find out he purposefully broke in… and now you're telling me that he is my husband and your my step-sister in law?! The town's folk and servants are calling him a murder and who am I to believe? I live in a prison that's supposedly my home and now you're telling me I'm an adult?"

"I'm sorry for this Levy."

 _ **SLAP**_

A firm hand across Levy's cheek sent the princess's mind swirling. Her eyes watered from the intense burning pain that filled her face.

Jet and Droy turned their heads to the sound and judged the situation but reluctant to interfere in the conversation. Only maintaining their watch.

Juvia pulled her form upwards, her body illuminating a deep blue. "Gajeel-kun is no murderer, he is our protector. He would never kill an innocent as long as he lived. He saved Juvia on so many occasions that Juvia owes him her life. Gajeel-kun is the only one who can save Levy-sama from this fake world!"

Fake world…

"Juvia implores you to understand what this man had to go through just to find you. Once we take you far away from this prison you can realise who you really are… Levy you are not a princess. You're our Queen."

"Queen?"

"Levy… You must hurry and come back with us." Juvia pulled on Levy's wrist urging her to follow her towards the furthest district of the city.

"Juvia… Please slow down! This is too much for me to handle! I need some time. What of Mr Redfox-Gajeel.?"

"Juvia has asked an old friend to help you regain your memories… He is a close friend of the Redfox's please don't resist him…"

A male voice began to seep into Levy's brain, _"This won't hurt… just accept the images I'm showing you… But these are your true memories."_

"Hibiki thank goodness, please can you show Levy-sama the locked images?" Juvia's voice rose with joy watching the dirty blond walk towards Levy and placed his hands either side of the petite bluenette's head.

"Accept what I'm showing you as truth this may hurt so don't strain. Hopefully we can work out why you've been captured for all this time."

 _Before her eyes she witnessed growing up in a garden full of butterflies and birds chirruping. Around and around she ran with a blonde girl. She remembered the excitement of being caught when a pink haired boy found her and she ran away squealing with delight only to be caught in the arms of a dark blue haired boy without a shirt on grinning._

 _The scene of sitting in a large room with her blonde friend and in front of them the pink boy and the blue haired boy. She was mesmerised as the pink haired boy raised his hand up and created a beautiful ball of fire. She remembered the heat radiating off him only to see the blue haired boy smiling as he put two hands together and watched as dry ice steam erupted from his palm and fist and there, was the emblem of her family._

 _That same mark, she had seen it before, but where._

 _The next moment she remembered standing in a courtyard fighting with her own magic, alongside several other people, two taller guys stood either side of her one kept running incredibly quickly and increasing his physical attacks whilst the other used his plants to attack the targets. Those were her best friends. Wait her own magic? She remembered moving her fingers in the same patterns to create her words. And there was Fire. There was Snow, Drill, and Hole & Iron. She looked towards two officers standing in the corner of the courtyard discussing something, one had long green hair with a beauty mark under his left eye and the other laying on top of several barrels, his tongue lolling out of his mouth._

 _There was so many words for iron flowing around her head. Why was the word Iron one she always made the most frequent?_

 _The red eyes looked at her with a longing passion. One drinking her very soul in. Those same eyes that looked at her before in the dungeon._

 _Looking up at the ceiling she felt the burning heat of her husband pressing his hardness against her core. Begging for entry as she giggled teasing the man as he growled, nipping her neck with his sharp fangs. Those fangs that made him look so intimidating but caused her body to squirm knowing what they did to her. The feeling of them bruising her skin, scraping down her back and biting her plump rump. The moans that she allowed to escape, burrowing them deep into his thick black mane. Her husband. King Redfox, the Iron Dragon._

Releasing his hands from Levy's head Hibiki looked at Juvia with concern as the petite bluenette began to let tears fall down her face.

"Gajeel my… Juvia! I… I used magic?! I… What…" Falling to her knee's Levy sobbed her head hurt, the headaches that plagued her only increased as the short conversation lasted.

"Juvia, you are running out of time, whatever you do I suggest you do it now, I will find my own way out, but get a move on woman! He is running out of time."

"Right! Levy-sama follow me!"

"Wait! Please. I cannot just leave the castle. I must return!"

"I'm sorry… I promised Gajeel-kun I wouldn't allow anything to happen to you. Please hurry Levy-sama!"

"No I'm sorry Juvia… I cannot run. Jet, Droy, please take me back to the castle."

"Levy…" They spoke in unison, looking at the woman before them, knowing what had to be done.

"Juvia, Levy will be unable to leave the castle again. I suggest any plans you make you direct the letters to Lance Corporal Justine." Jet pulled Levy up from the heap on the floor and put an arm around her thin waist, directing his speech towards the busty bluenette.

"Juvia understands." With a deep sadness in her heart Juvia dragged Levy into her arms, hugging her tightly trying to prevent tears to fall as she turned and headed back into the dark streets.

Jet and Droy knelt down and hugged the sobbing bluenette tightly as she embraced them as far as her arms could stretch. She had been found and her family, her true family loved her unlike her current home.

* * *

Levy looked up at the walls of the castle, knowing that she didn't belong to this place, nor did several people who were always around her. But now she had no idea why they had her here. Why did they make her believe she was only a mere teenager? Her lack of social gatherings with others of her age lead her to believe that she was who she was.

"We must escort you to your room Princess—"

"Droy… Just call me Levy…"

"Y-Yes..." The black haired man blushed before collecting himself and catching up to the marching pace Jet had set.

Levy fell into step happily with the pair, it felt like the old days when she was younger playing with them together. Reaching her chambers she looked at the two soldiers standing awkwardly.

"I will be here until morning. Do not worry, I won't cause any more trouble. On one condition that you allow me to see Gajeel once more before the gallows."

"Levy we are in no position to do that." Droy spoke, averting his eyes.

"Well I still believe in you either way. Good night boys." Levy gave them a genuine smile as she turned into her room. She knew that even If they said no there was always a glimmer of hope. There had to be.

* * *

Day after day Levy made several trips to the dungeon only to discover that neither of the four soldiers were ever on guard duty, only elite officers were on guard. Had someone discovered something? Guilt sitting in her stomach that she had caused the problem for sneaking around ,she took a deep breath and readjusted the headband she had washed for her and wore it high on her head, she couldn't believe how long it had been since she wore one to keep the hair out of her eyes and it was definitely missed.

Looking around the corner for the final time Levy caught a glimpse of no-one on guard. They must of left, but why? Listening intensely she could hear nothing but the sound of servants and the odd clang of something being dropped. Sneaking towards the dungeon door she looked over at the lock. No obvious key hole.

 _How did they enter?_

The sound of a key lock and door opening alerted Levy to the dungeon door in front of her opening. With nowhere to go but backwards Levy pressed her body flat against the wall praying that no-one would look in her direction.

Thankfully the soldier seemed to completely ignore her figure, either that he was paid off to ignore her. A loud crash came from the far side of the corridor causing the guard to leave the dungeon door partially open allowing Levy to slip in as he went to investigate and shout at whoever caused the disturbance.

To her horror she saw dozens of people tied up all tortured looking like they're on the verge of death or even possible deceased. Holding a hand to her mouth she let the tears fall as she could do nothing but look unable to do anything with the invisible walls.

Walking as far down as she could remember she found herself standing in front of the metal door with bent bars once more. She had no idea how to gain his attention, whispering loudly she called his name, hoping that there was no barrier and he could hear her.

Trying to peak up she failed and managed to wave the tips of her fingers above the bars, doing this for some time she hadn't realised that the same set of red eyes were staring down at her with amusement.

 _Was he mocking her by simply looking at her?_

"Can you hear me Gajeel?" She whispered, holding her hands close to her chest, leaning up towards the gap to get a better look at the man.

He shook his head and touched the empty gap in the bars, the same purple shimmer lit up the dark corridor.

 _How was she going to communicate with him?_

Using her hands for communication she tried to tell him that she knew who he was and that she loved him. Gesturing to her eye and pointing towards him and herself, whilst pointing to her heart and creating a heart shape with her fingers.

How he interrupted it was, well he couldn't work out what she was trying to say as her hands moved far too quickly but he grinned and amused himself by thinking that she smelt.

She sighed knowing he had no idea and pointed to the headband and smiled at him. Putting two fingers to her lips she lifted them up as high as possible, just reaching the invisible wall. Where the large man's crimson eyes saddened and accepted it before disappearing in to the dark.

Had he heard something she hadn't? The sound of footsteps returning down the corridor. She had little time to escape. Running down towards the exit she reached the still partially open door and almost opened it straight into the guard and Bickslow talking. His left eye caught sight of Levy's slender fingers on the door frame and began grabbing hold of the soldier and dragging him away offering him a drink, cackling as he did.

Levy didn't hesitate and left as fast as her legs could carry her and made her way to her chambers to prepare for the following day. News had arrived via Freed from Juvia that the escape was to happen during the execution and needed all of their help in pulling off the rescue.

Levy had no idea of her part in the plan only to be told to meet at the rendezvous point that following evening.

* * *

Leaving the castle gate with the wish to visit the murderer at the gallows she left with only a small black and red dress hugging her figure and allowing her legs to move freely underneath her cloak to hide her face. She was escorted by Jet and Droy and walked towards the gallows, listening to the boos and hisses that left the crowd who were ready to being throwing rotten fruit and veg at the man being hung.

She shifted under the heavy gaze of the crowd roaring with anger that he had killed one of their own citizens, trying to ignore the swearing and hiding the urge to shout at them all, calling them ignorant sheep for believing the nonsense that was spewed out of King McGarden's mouth.

Jet and Droy never left Levy's side as Gajeel was brought out by Lance Corporal Justine and Bickslow, forcing him to stand atop of the gallows' his punishment began to be read out as the pair made their way down to stand in front of the trap door to keep the city folk from nearing the body.

Levy made eyes with Gajeel as she departed the crowd with her bodyguards and left for the rendezvous point set up for her, meeting up with Juvia just away off from the heavy crowd.

* * *

Only the sounds of the four pairs of footsteps sounded down the streets as Juvia turned and turned in the unusual maze. Nearing the wall Levy realised it was made of metal sheets not the standard stone and wood that the town was made off.

"Please, hide here whilst Juvia rescue's Gajeel-kun..." Sprinting off towards the gallows the taller bluenette allowed her cloak to blow off into the wind, stripping her heavy garments to a thin blue dress with a large slit running down her leg allowing Levy to see the same strange symbol on her thigh.

Juvia breathed steadily, as she reached the line of soldiers standing at the foot of the wooden structure. On the platform was a black haired man, his eyes burning with hatred at the officers holding him firmly.

Taking a deep breath she passed through the heavy crowd like water through a gap, unnoticed she made her way closer to the gallows and suddenly all hell broke loose as she nodded to Gajeel who never made a move aside from closing his eyes.

Tearing his chains off with little effort he grabbed the officers beside him and slammed their faces into each other. Kicking away several who ran up the steps to tackle Gajeel he grinned watching Juvia take several shots to the body only to shock the soldiers as they passed through her and into the wooden structure behind her.

Freed pulled out his rapier and slashed the air sending a purple word to stick onto several men, causing them to fall to the ground and writhe in pain.

"Juvia, let's get out of here!"

"Yes!"

Fighting off the remaining soldiers Gajeel grunted as a bullet grazed his shoulder and sped into a barrel just behind of him.

"Hurry up damnit!"

Kicking a man in the face with ease Juvia ran after Gajeel who instinctively knew which part of the wall they needed to reach.

Freed and Bickslow fended off the remaining soldiers allowing Gajeel and Juvia to have a head start. Taking a deep breath Freed sheathed his rapier and threw his fist onto the ground, chanting several incantations as a deep purple light began spreading around himself and Bickslow, forcing the soldiers out of the ring and back off. Several who were caught in the centre were burnt and scalded to unsightly conditions making them fear and retreat.

Grunting with the sheer amount of soliders still attempting to break through the wall Freed sent a wave of increased magical pressure through the purple shimmer, knocking back the soldiers several feet away enabling them to run off and catch up to the others.

* * *

"I thought we'd have more time Juvia."

"I don't believe they thought that Levy-sama would come looking for you…"

"She always was a curious shrimp…"

Juvia smiled as she ran after Gajeel's long strides, easily keeping up with him.

"Juvia spoke to Hibiki, he is going to find his own way out."

A grunt escaped Gajeel's nose before finding nothing at the wall but a hole to the outside world. Several dents were made to the metal work all looking like attempts at word play. Gajeel sniffed the air, it was definitely script magic.

"Levy-sama… escaped…"

"Hurry Juvia! We need to find her before someone else does!"

* * *

Levy stood at the wall listening to the fighting at the gallows, she was frightened to say the least. Maybe she could help with their escape? She'll head back to the castle and pretend that everything that had happened was just a dream. She'll do as her father wishes and marry to help him and the city.

Jet and Droy stood on watch, keeping a vigilant eye on any unwanted visitors.

Flicking her fingers in a familiar sense she felt the surge of magic well up in her very core, like a bottle in her body waiting to explode.

Spelling the word drill she bent her fingers and arm spelling out the word against the metal wall only to bounce back and shatter.

Her heart raced, she had just conjured magic? For as long as she could remember that magic was simply a child's idea, magic wasn't really a real thing but an illusion.

Jet looked at Droy before turning to Levy, she was casting magic once again, as much as they wanted to make her stop, all the commotion that was going on at the gallows was easily hiding whatever the small bluenette was up to.

Casting again she tried another word, Hole. This time a small dent of the word hole appeared. The bluenette became giddy as she recast over and over making a larger and larger dent. With a deep breath and cast the last time and she witnessed nothing but pitch black on the other side of the hole.

 _The thought of seeing outside was so tempting. She wouldn't get into trouble just by looking would she?_

 _The forbidden lands were only a few metres away, when would she get a chance like this again?_

Crawling on her hands and knees she made her way through the hole and looked at the ground on the other side. It was only sand. However when she looked upwards she gasped as tears filled her eyes.

" _ **STARS!"**_ So many beautiful stars in the sky, and clouds! She could hear the sound of running water too! Just what is this place? Why was she forbidden to step foot in this beautiful world?

Sliding out of the hole she touched the ground, running the cold sand through her fingers, telling her senses it was real. Watching the wind carry the sand away in a light breeze she stared up at the sky again.

It was breath-taking. In her mind the voice of the blonde suddenly spoke, telling her stories of the zodiacs she had as friends. She remembered the constellations too. She could see Virgo directly above her now, far away she could just make out what could be Cancer and away off was Leo.

Levy heard a soft flutter of wings as a black panther like creature landed before her. _"Your highness."_

His voice broke through her exhilaration, she had never met a talking animal before, what was going on.

"I take it Gajeel has found you."

"He… Juvia… Jet, Droy… Freed… Bickslow…" she looked back towards the hole in the wall she had created and noticed how impossibly tall the wall was from outside.

"Don't worry… He's as tough as old boots, he'll be here any minute now. Gihi" His black eyes closed showing Levy a deep crescent moon scar just above his left eye.

The small panther made his way to Levy, slinking over the soft sand and rubbing his head against her leg and wrapping his tail around her.

"Lily…" escaped her lips sinking to the ground and buried her face into his black mane, hugging him tightly as a soft purr left his muzzle into her neck.

" _We've missed you…"_ Let out of his fanged mouth.

"Levy!"

"Levy-sama! Thank goodness!"

Two bodies made their way through the hole and saw a red eyed girl hugging onto the panther.

"Gihi, couldn't resist getting' a hug in before me huh?"

"Gajeel…" Levy brushed away a tear looking at his body and turning to Juvia followed by Jet and Droy who wanted to pretend they had been there the entire time, except the look on the dragon slayers face said otherwise. "Juvia… I've missed you all... Where is Freed and Bickslow?"

"We're here…" Freed managed to get out as he crawled on his knees feeling flustered in such a position, especially with Bickslow pushing on his backside to make him hurry up.

"Shrimp I hate to cut this short but we gotta get out of here before it's too late."

" _ **This way! They headed out through the wall, Hurry after them, Levy must be returned at all costs! Spare no-one!"**_

"Shit. Too late."

Lily pulled his form out from Levy's embrace and stood up turning into a humanoid cat form beside Gajeel, his cat eyes locking onto Levy's hazel orbs.

"Levy. Run! We'll hold them off, we've come too far to lose you now, now do as I say and go! Take the boys with you!" Gajeel roared at the frightened girl blinking in astonishment.

Fighting her urge to do as he said she pulled off her cloak and stood beside Juvia breathing deeply listening to Lily snort with amusement at Gajeel's irritated face.

"Don't get yah self-killed alright shrimp?!"

"Same to you!"

"Gihi!"

"It's good to be home." Levy grinned with joy as the battle had only just begun. The battle was where she lived. Born and bred she learned to love in the joy of fights especially when beside your nakama.

 **==[o0o]==**

 **AN: Sorry the ending was a bit rushed, but I wrote this ages ago and I had to switch up how the story went and this is how it goes… Please let me know what you think and I will be posting the remaining three prompts I'm hoping before 29** **th** **… (Thank Mavis it's a leap year this year!)**


	6. Council

**AN: This is a bit racy, so I've upped the rating… Just to err on the side of caution…**

* * *

 **==[o0o]==**

 **Council**

* * *

The door to the room opened quietly as a small bluenette walked in, checking her watch for the time and realised how unbelievably late it was. She slumped into her bunk, the old springs jabbing into her back as she closed her eyes wishing away the brain ache she had been unable to disperse since several weeks ago.

Sighing Levy rose up, listening to the springs squeaking as she did to remove her jacket, hanging it up on the door hanger she glanced at her face in the mirror. Bags hung under her eyes with her hair looking dishevelled. Running her fingers through her blue locks she tried to encourage some form of volume out of them, only for the hair to disobey her and to fall back into the bird's nest it liked.

Changing into a pair of shorts and strappy top Levy grabbed her wash basket and headed down towards the communal bath house for training cadets at the Council.

Waving to the woman behind the desk she nodded and watched Levy enter through the curtain and wrote something down on her papers.

The bluenette looked around, no-one else was in at this late hour so she had the whole place to herself.

Removing her towel she sat down on one of the stools and began to wash her hair, humming softly to herself as she cleaned her body before entering the water.

Slinking into the water Levy took a deep breath and put her head under the hot water and rose out, leaning against the side, sighing with content.

Opening her eyes she froze. In front of her was Gajeel, arms draped over the edge holding himself up in the water with his eyes closed.

Her mind ran a thousand different scenarios each one causing her face to burn brighter than a tomato.

"Relax Shrimp, I didn't look." He gruffed, opening an eye with a smirk. He watched her wrap her arms around her chest and cover between her legs. _"Much"_ he muttered with a snigger.

"What are you doing here?!" she squealed with a puffed face, trying her hardest to scowl at the large man before her.

"I'm out for my mornin' walk, what does it look like? I'm relaxin'!" Removing his arms from the side he drew them into the water, feeling the hot sensation burning away the aches in his muscles from training.

"I was just hopin' for some peace and quiet, I didn't expect you to be here too, but I'm not going anywhere just so you know." Gajeel mumbled, "Besides Lil' is sleepin' right now and I don't want to wake him." He shuddered remembering the first night of the intense Council training and the fur ball almost took his eyes out from lack of sleep.

Slowly Levy moved closer listening to Gajeel talking, it was as if he purposefully spoke quietly to entice her closer to him. Not that she minded, but he could manipulate her in ways that she was sure he wasn't even aware.

"So… How are you and Lily getting along? I haven't seen either of you for several months…" _You look good_ She desperately wanted to add, and he did, he looked incredibly fit, his torso more solid than ever, his arms always looking so firm and taught _I wonder what they feel like…_ Her face turned pink once more as she caught herself reaching out to touch his arm that lay in the water.

Inwardly smirking Gajeel pretended to ignore the Script Mage next to him, clearly ogling his body. "We're doin' alright, been busy doin' lots of odd jobs to get us off the ground… It's hard when everythin' went to shit though."

Levy nodded in understanding, she was in the same position too, with the headquarters destroyed and only just being rebuilt many papers had been destroyed and her first task was to assist those in the records department before she could even start her true position. Laying her back against the wall beside Gajeel she sighed, still covering her modesty as she looked across at the tropical design on the wall.

Looking up at the underside of his strong jaw she mulled over what to say next, "Do you think this was the right decision?"

Looking down at the bluenette almost snug against his side he turned away, pink dusting his cheeks before putting a hand on his crotch to hide the obvious arousal. _Did she not have any idea what she did to him?_

Levy waited for an answer but she knew that silence was the true answer, both of them knew it.

"Levy." Gajeel looked down at Levy who laid her head on his arm, absentmindedly swirling patterns on his hand. Gently clasping either side of her jaw he pulled her face up to meet his own, his deep crimson eyes boring deep into her hazel orbs. Her eyes dancing across his studded face as her heart raced and breathing heightened.

Before he could lock his lips to hers she wrapped her arms into his wet mane and pressed her plump lips against his. The lack of physical contact made apparent as Levy tugged aggressively on his hair causing a growl to escape Gajeel's chapped lips. Taking hold of her small body and squeezing her plump hips he allowed her to take control, enjoying her tugging at his mane and clawing his back. Pushing his tongue into her mouth he fought to win control over, each other wrestling to become triumphant.

Levy pressed her exposed torso up against Gajeel's now turned body, her hard nipples rubbing against his chest trying to ease her burning in her core. Her whole body felt electric as he kneaded and groped her arse and hips, running his fingers up and down her thighs teasingly getting closer to her entry way only to stop short as he took one of her small breasts into his mouth.

"Ahem."

Gajeel popped Levy's breast out of his fanged mouth and stared angrily at Lily in a towel around his waist.

"I was instructed to ask you two to stop before you get thrown out." The large panther frowned at the pair before watching Levy scramble out of the hot bath and collect her belongings, throwing a towel around her naked body, red with embarrassment and waving goodbye to Gajeel and Lily.

"You're a real cock block you know that right Lil'?"

"I know that you're both on camera." Lily smirked before entering the water just a way from Gajeel.

"What?!" Gajeel short forwards splashing water everywhere.

"Gi hi, don't worry Gajeel, the woman was very polite about it." Laying a white flannel over his face Lily lent his head backwards, relaxing in the hot water, his black fur enjoying the soft rippling from the surface.

"Fuck… I can't wait until we get out of training and can begin the real work…" The dragon slayer sunk under the water blowing angry bubbles at his lack of _action._

"You mean when you can _follow up_ with Levy?" A smirk sat proudly on his white muzzle, lifting up a corner of the flannel to meet the eyes of Gajeel.

" _That's just a bonus."_

"Gi hi. Well, just don't get caught next time alright? I don't want to have to keep babysitting you two love birds."

 **==[o0o]==**

 **AN: So the ending is a tad rushed, but Council is just one area I just don't have ideas… I like to have something different and I've read so many great stories and one-shots revolving around it that I'm hoping that this is a bit more… Unique? Anyway please let me know your thoughts and I have two more chapters to go. Thank you!**


End file.
